Halloween Special
by AVP5
Summary: It's the first Halloween for Ahsoka as she will celebrate the holiday with her friends. But will Ahsoka's first Halloween night end with a good or bad ending? Especially what our young heroes will go through on this Halloween night.
1. What is Halloween?

**Howdy everyone welcome to my first ever mini-series story. It's something I've been wanting to write for a while now since Halloween was coming up. I thought to myself why not write a story for Halloween. It will have our heroes Ichiro, Ahsoka, and the others celebrate Halloween. This will be a short story, but will have long chapters so I hope everyone likes the story. ****This story will take place after the Undead empire story written by General Herbison so I hope everyone likes how the story will go. Also sorry if the summary wasn't good either.**

**Also I want to thank General Herbison for helping me with the story. I'm glad he has been able to help me with this especially since I've had so much projects, essays, and exams to go through for college. Glad he has been able to help me with this story, thank you my friend. Now it's time to begin with the story, I don't own anything of Star wars or the DC universe just my oc characters minus General Herbison's characters Markala and Katalina. Here we go chapter one enjoy everyone.**

**What is Halloween?**

_Titan's tower (Normal pov)_

Ahsoka Tano was in the common room meditating as she concentrated in removing all the pieces that made up her lightsaber by using the Force. She had finished with her shoto lightsaber which was easy for her to do. Now she was working on her other lightsaber. Ahsoka was alone in the common room as the others left to go to the mall. Ahsoka didn't because they left before she woke up, which by now she has gotten used to, sleeping in late.

Ahsoka however wasn't alone in the tower she knew Markala was in the training room wanting to get stronger, while Katalina was reading up on some of the many books she bought from Rachel's book store.

It was around 12 in the afternoon and Ahsoka was close on finishing putting her lightsaber back together when she heard the doors slide open and heard Rowan yelling. "WE'RE HOME AHSOKA!" Ahsoka lost her concentration and her lightsaber fell into pieces. Ahsoka looked over and saw Rowan carrying two brown bags and Rowan saw what happened, "Whoops sorry Ahsoka I didn't know you were meditating."

"I was," Ahsoka got up and stretched out her arms. She used the Force to get all the pieces of her lightsaber and placed them on the counter as she saw the others bring in more bags and what appeared to be decorations, "Guys what's going on? We're going to have a party or something?"

"Oh it's going to be something all right, we're going to be celebrating Halloween," Rowan said as she took out a big sack, "And I'm going to get lots and lots of candy."

"No way Rowan this year I'm going to beat you and get more candy than you," Mikazuki took out a bigger sack from her bag.

"Oh yeah?" Victor ran out of the room and came back with a huge sack. "The candy will be all mine y'all."

"You guys realize that candy will rot your teeth and after what happened last year you guys had to go to the dentist so many times," Arella said as she reminded the others about what happened last year and how the dentist had to fix their teeth after they rotted them out with all the candy they ate.

"Um guys what's Halloween?" as soon as Ahsoka asked what Halloween was everyone looked at her and had a 'are you serious' look on their faces. "What?"

"You don't know what Halloween is?" Mikazuki was surprised.

"No I don't, what is it?"

"Oh wait that's right I didn't tell you did I?" Ichiro realized "Sorry um Halloween Ahsoka is a holiday we have here on earth where we dress up and go out to get some candy."

"That's not true Halloween is-"

"No one cares Arella it's all about the costumes, candy, pranking, and our favourite time of the year Victor," Mikazuki turned to her brother and he nodded knowing what they love to do every Halloween. "We watch a marathon of horror movies!" both siblings said in unison.

"What do you mean dress up, candy, and horror movies?" Ahsoka was still confused by what the others were saying. She knows earth has many different kinds of holidays, but one where you dress up and get candy was something she didn't know about.

"Yeah you can dress up as anything or anyone, like maybe you can dress up as a monster, a beautiful princess, or maybe even a celebrity," Rowan suggested as she had different images of Ahsoka dressed as a monster, a princess, or a celebrity.

"Then you go out and go to a neighborhood where you go door to door, and then you say 'Trick or treat'. After you say that they give you candy and you continue doing this throughout the night," Arella explained.

"The pranking is something teenagers do they go to house to house pulling pranks, they scare people, or even go scare some kids to take their candy," Mikazuki explained as she saw everyone looking at her by what she said in her last comments. "Oh relax I never did that, unless you count Vic as one of them."

"You didn't scare me, you dressed up as the wrestler Sting and hit me in the gut with the baseball bat before taking my candy," Victor said remembering what his sister did.

"Not my fault you got beat up by a girl, besides I told you I was going to do it, you just didn't believe me. Anyways I'm off to get ready for Halloween tomorrow see ya," Mikazuki grabbed her bags and walked out of the room.

"Sooooo let me get this straight you can dress up as anyone or anything right?" Ahsoka asked thinking of many different things she could wear tomorrow for Halloween.

"Yeah, but maybe go as something scary it is Halloween after all," Victor said.

Ahsoka thought about it and came up with something to wear. She knows it's probably something she shouldn't wear, but since they said one can dress up as anything or anyone she didn't see why not, especially if it's scary.

"Sure got any ideas on what you're going to wear?" Ichiro was curious on what his girlfriend was going to wear.

"Maybe, when is Halloween anyways?" Ahsoka asked wondering when Halloween would be so she can get ready.

"Tomorrow, but we're going to do some recon to make sure no bad guys cause any trouble for the citizens before Halloween, why?" Victor asked wondering what Ahsoka was going as.

"I may have something, but I need some help Arella could you help me with my outfit?" Ahsoka turned to Arella who nodded as she grabbed her bags and followed Ahsoka out of the room.

"Hey by the way did we tell Markala and Katalina about Halloween?" Victor asked wondering if the cat teens had something for the night.

"I told them two weeks ago, Katalina has her costume, but Markala said he wasn't going to dress up for Halloween, that was until I begged him for days till he caved," Rowan said smirking as she remembered how she got Markala to accept going out for Halloween.

"Wait is that why we saw you holding on to his leg and kept saying 'please'?" Ichiro asked remembering seeing his sister holding Markala's leg and kept hearing her say 'please' for five days.

"Pretty much yep," Rowan said smiling.

"Cool I guess we better get ready then, see you all tonight," Victor grabbed his bags and headed out the room to get dressed for tonight.

_Training room _

Markala had just finished training and was resting on the bench using his towel to dry his fur. Exhausted was a good word to describe him, he had been training for hours and had pushed his body beyond his limit. He knows Rowan and the others told him not to push himself too far and knew he shouldn't, but if he wanted to be strong enough to prove he would be the best warrior then he would not let anything stop him. Of course he would make sure the others didn't find out, if Rowan found out she would get mad at him. He didn't know why, but for weeks now he had been listening to what Rowan said to him and he feels bad when she gets upset.

"MARKALA!" Rowan entered the room and walked over towards Markala. "Hi are you done with…" Rowan covered her nose when she smelt something stinky. "Ewww Markala you need a bath, a really long bath."

"Ha Ha very funny Rowan, so what's up?" Markala asked as he got up and threw his towel into the towel bin.

"I came to ask you, what are you going to wear for Halloween?" Rowan was hoping Markala would come around and agree to go out for Halloween.

Markala sighed and knew Rowan was going to ask him that again. Markala found out about what Halloween was weeks ago and while his sister was interested he wasn't. He told the others he wasn't interested in going out for Halloween, which caused Rowan to ask him countless times asking him to come with them for Halloween. Eventually he did after five days of Rowan holding on to his leg and kept repeating 'please' over and over till he caved in. He gave in after his sister convinced him to go out for Halloween and have some fun. He didn't like it, but decided to try it out.

"I haven't exactly decided on what I should wear, but I promise you I will have one ready by tomorrow," Markala decided to stall. He did have a costume in mind, but wasn't sure if he should wear it or not.

"Oh okay well I hope you find one soon," Rowan leaned forward and kissed Markala on the cheek surprising the cat teen. "Bye," Rowan ran out of the room giggling leaving Markala still stunned by just what happened.

Markala sat back down on the bench with his hand on where Rowan kissed him. Markala sighed heavily thinking about what just happened. _Why is it when she does that I feel relaxed? _

_The Next day_

The next day was quiet and normal for the titans. They had last night taken care of any bad guys that would try to ruin Halloween for the people of Jump city and for the titans themselves. Ichiro was in the common room in his costume dressed as a samurai. Ichiro though didn't need to wear his costume since he was in his soul reaper form. Ichiro had shown Ahsoka his soul reaper form when he fought several hollows with Mikazuki a week after the whole Dakuripa fight ended.

In the common room Ichiro was with Mikazuki who was dressed as a vampire. She had the makeup to make her look pale, she had the fake fangs, contacts on her eyes, she wore a dark dress, and had her hair loose. Victor was also in the room wearing his old football uniform as he decided to go out as a football player. Victor and Mikazuki were in the kitchen getting their bags ready for all the candy they were hoping they would get. For Ichiro he didn't care if he got any candy, the only thing he wanted was to have Ahsoka have fun tonight. Before Ichiro thought he was going to take Ahsoka out till the girls told him they would take Katalina and Ahsoka out for Halloween. Meaning they were going to take them out for a girls night out. While the guys were going to have their own guys night out, or in as the twin siblings call it guys and gals night out Halloween style.

"Okay so here is how the day will go, we'll take Ahsoka and Katalina out this part of the city while you guys go to the other side of the city," Mikazuki showed her brother where the guys would go and where she will go with the girls.

"Hey how come you get to go there? That part of town has more candy than the other," Victor said mad that his sister picked the town where it had more candy.

"Because it's my turn to decide, besides the place you chose for us girls last year sucked," Mikazuki crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her brother as she remembered last year's disaster Halloween.

"I said I was sorry how was I supposed to know that place would lead to an abandoned meat factory?" Victor said defending himself for a mistake that happened last year.

"Did you even go see the place before deciding that's where we would be going?"

"I was busy,"

"With what?"

"Getting my costume ready,"

Ichiro getting annoyed by the siblings pointless argument took out some ear plugs and placed them on his ears. He walked over towards the sink and took out underneath the sink a small blackboard. Ichiro knew his sister placed it there in case of arguments. He grabbed the gloves with the sharp claws on them and carefully placed the claws on the blackboard and began to make a loud screeching noise on the blackboard. The two twin siblings covered their ears and yelled at Ichiro to stop. Ichiro couldn't hear them, but saw that they stopped fighting so he stopped making the noise.

"What the hell Ichiro why did you do that?" Mikazuki said as she yelled at her cousin.

"Because you two were arguing like children, who cares what happened last year? What's important is this year and remember Mika make sure Rowan doesn't eat too much candy otherwise it'll be hell on earth again," Ichiro said reminding his cousin to keep Rowan from eating too much candy.

Mikazuki rolled her eyes annoyed that her cousin reminded her of something she knows not to do, "I know you don't have to remind me, your mom called to remind me not to give her too much candy. Seriously though how is it that whenever Rowan eats too much candy she becomes an insane sugar rush demon?"

"Who knows I guess we'll never know, but just remember just let her have ten pieces of candy. Anything else above that and we're all doom," Ichiro said reminding his cousin on the limit of candies Rowan is allowed to eat.

"Yeah yeah I got it," Mikazuki said annoyed by what her cousin was telling her.

The doors slide open and in came the twins Rowan and Arella. "Happy Halloween everyone!" Rowan shouted as she entered the room dressed as a black cat while her sister was dressed in a black leotard with a blue cloak covering her body.

"Happy Halloween Rowan and awwww you're a kitty how cute," Mikazuki said who liked Rowan's costume.

"Thank you I worked on it all week," Rowan said as she showed off her costume. Rowan's costume was black, she also had on cat ears on her head, some whiskers, she made her gloves and shoes into paws, and she had a long black tail with some white on the tip.

"Well you did a great job Rowan I like it," Ichiro smiled.

"Thanks, but it's not as good as Arella's costume," Rowan turned to her sister who went to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Awwww Arella is dressed up like her mom when she was a titan how cute," Mikazuki said as Arella blushed a bit embarrassed by what her friend said.

"It was either this or a princess costume Rowan got me, and I wasn't going to go out dressed as some dumb princess," Arella said who disliked the pink dress costume her sister got her to wear.

"Oh that's right you lost to Rowan in a bet so you had to wear what she picked for Halloween," Victor said as he laughed remembering the bet his cousins had on Rowan making lunch that wasn't disgusting or would make anyone throw up. Rowan managed to make something that wasn't bad looking and actually tasted good.

Arella however knew her sister couldn't have made the food, especially at the amount of time she had to make a big meal like the one the titans had, "I still think she cheated, there is now way you could have made all that food."

"Don't be a sore loser Arella besides you don't look that bad you look pretty cool, where did you get the outfit anyways?" Ichiro asked.

"Rowan and Katalina went to the mall to buy this leotard, as for the cloak I got that from mom. She said she wore this same cloak when dad and her first kissed," Arella said smiling when her mom told her about the cloak.

"Isn't that sweet and hey who knows maybe you'll get to kiss Ryu before the night ends," Mikazuki said causing her cousin to blush even redder.

Arella cursed her sister Rowan for telling her cousins that she liked Ryu. She did like him a lot, but didn't want to tell him until she knows he likes her back. The doors slide open again as Markala and Katalina entered the room wearing their own costumes.

"Wow you guys those are cool costumes," Ichiro said as the two cat teens showed their costumes.

Markala was wearing bronze armor with chainmail, silver helmet but had two holes on the top for his cat ears, white shorts, sandals, and gauntlets. On one hand he had a classic straight sword with a silver hilt and a round bronze shield with a lion's face on the front.

As for Katalina she was wearing what could be simply put as a Catwoman costume. Black leather trousers with slash marks revealing her slightly tanned skin underneath. A black leather bra with chains for straps, a pair of clawed gloves, which had the fingers removed for her real claws. A black mask covered her eyes but nothing more. She had dyed her long brown hair blonde for the evening. A hole was cut in the back of her trousers for her tail to be free, and on her hip was a long nasty looking whip.

Katalina walked over to Victor who was stunned by what his girlfriend was wearing. Katalina walked around Victor and leaned forward into his ears and whispered, "See anything you like Vic?" Victor began to stutter as he couldn't figure out the right words to say.

"Then perhaps" Katalina purred softly in his ear, "You wouldn't mind helping me with my boots." She held up a pair of knee high leather high heeled boots. After sitting carefully on a stool she teasingly pulled up one of her trouser legs and waited for Victor to slip the boot on.

"Katalina, leave Victor alone before you cause him to pass out like last time," Markala said as he walked over and placed his shield on the kitchen counter.

"Hey Markala do you like my costume?" Rowan asked as she approached Markala and she showed him her outfit.

"I like it, you look beautiful Rowan," Markala placed his hand behind Rowan's ear and began to scratch her just like she had done to him. Rowan began to make purring noises which caused everyone to smile and laugh.

"Seems like everyone is ready then," everyone looked over the door and saw Ryu entering the room dressed as the grim reaper. He had the white face paint skull on his face, a dark cloak and hood covering his face, and a scythe.

"Wow Ryu your costume looks amazing," Victor said surprised to see Ryu's outfit.

"Yeah so you're the grim reaper huh? Cool I bet we'll scare plenty of bad guys with your outfit," Ichiro said who also liked Ryu's costume.

"Thanks" Ryu looked over and saw Markala in his gladiator outfit. "Gladiator huh? Not a bad choice of costume Markala."

"Thanks Ryu, your costume isn't that bad either. Though I doubt you will scare anyone with that outfit," Markala said causing the room to be silent and Mikazuki slapping her forehead.

"Trust me Markala everyone fears death, no one fears the gladiators anymore. Only ones that do fear them are the old people who were there to see the fights," Ryu said causing everyone to back away knowing that there was still some tension between Markala and Ryu.

Markala was annoyed by what Ryu said and knew he wasn't going to let him win this argument, "Really? Well then let's make a little wager then. I bet I will scare more people than you before Halloween ends."

Ryu was intrigue by the proposition Markala made, but wanted to know what would be on the line first, "What does the winner get then?"

"The loser has to clean the whole tower," Markala challenged.

Ryu thought about it for a moment and decided to go for it. "Okay but let's make some rules. One we cannot scare civilians only criminals or people who are jerks, second no one can help you with the scaring, and three no harming the person you are scaring," He extended his hand and waited for Markala to shake it, "Deal?"

Markala shook Ryu's hand "Fine, but just to make sure neither one of us cheats Victor will keep an eye on you and Ichiro will keep an eye on me, got it?"

"That's fine with me. All right then are we ready to go?" Ryu asked.

"Wait we're missing Ahsoka where is she?" Ichiro asked as the doors opened and in came Ahsoka in her costume which surprised everyone.

Ahsoka was wearing a dark shirt that was above her stomach and had no sleeves which had the shirt reach up to her shoulders. She had one a dark skirt with dark leggings, dark gloves, boots, and had cloak. Ahsoka's skin was pale, her eyes were yellow, and she had on red lipstick. She approached Ichiro and smiled at him. "Like my costume Ichiro?"

"Ahsoka you look…wow you look amazing," Ichiro said surprised by Ahsoka's costume choice.

"Nice costume Ahsoka…let me guess you're a Goth?" Mikazuki asked.

"Um no I'm a Sith," Ahsoka answered

"Is that how you guys call your Goths?" Mikazuki asked causing everyone minus Ryu and Victor to groan.

Ahsoka rubbed her head annoyed by what her friend was saying, "A Sith is the opposite of a Jedi. We use our powers for good and they use their powers for evil."

"Oh…well I don't think it's scary anyways let's get going guys and gals the night is young and let's get going," Mikazuki said as the others nodded.

"All right remember don't let the people know who you are and stay in the group you are in okay?" Ryu told the others the rules. Once they nodded he continued, "Now then it's 5:30 we'll meet back home at ten and if there is trouble contact the others."

"Got it Ryu now let's go I want some candy," Victor said who wanted to go get his candy.

"All right let's go then," Ryu said as the others headed out the door.

Ahsoka stopped Ichiro before he could leave. "Hey Ichiro is Mika right? My costume isn't scary?"

"Well Ahsoka the others don't know about the Sith or even met one, but if they are scary where you are from then I'm sure they would have no reason to doubt that," Ichiro said know his cousins and friend have never actually met a Sith lord.

"Oh okay," Ahsoka said a bit disappointed since she wanted to look scary since she thought that was the point of Halloween to be scary and get candy.

Ichiro kissed Ahsoka on the cheek and smiled at her, "I think you're scary after all I saw ho scary you were evil back in your universe on Mortis."

Ahsoka smiled and was glad her boyfriend was trying to cheer her up. Ahsoka kissed Ichiro back on the lips and smiled, "Thanks Ichiro."

"You're welcome…um about your eyes," Ichiro said as he pointed to Ahsoka's yellow eyes.

Ahsoka realize what Ichiro was trying to say to her and laughed a bit, "Don't worry they're contacts Arella got me and it's make up that I'm wearing."

Ichiro sighed in relief that his girlfriend had an explanation for her eyes and hoped she would have a good Halloween, "Oh okay got it, take care and have fun tonight I'll see you later."

"You too and be careful," Ahsoka kissed Ichiro on the cheek before taking off to catch up to the girls and celebrate her first Halloween.

**Chapter one is done, I hope everyone likes how it ended and the next one will be coming out soon. A few more days before Halloween people I hope everyone will be ready for it. I know I will be, going out for Halloween to go to a haunted maze…don't know if it's good since I never went to one, but if it scared my older sister then what the heck.**

**Please leave some reviews and also please don't leave anything negative on the story. I also want to thank General Herbison for assisting me with the story. Thanks my friend and goodbye for now everyone bye.**

**General: Ah Halloween, my favorite holiday. The one time of year you can scare people and get away with it! Sadly I will be unavailable at Halloween. Of all times I had to get called away on Halloween. Major bummer.**

**Zeliska: Awh cheer up General. Don't worry, I'll look after Jason for you. Do you think he would like my costume?**

**General: (Looks suspicious) what are you going dressed as?**

**Zeliska: I'm going as a vampire.**

**General: (Suspicious) And…**

**Zeliska: C'mon boss I wouldn't do anything bad on Halloween.**

**General folds his arm and taps his foot: I'm waiting**

**Zeliska: Okay I was going to stalk some children then swoop down and bite them and make them think they had become vampires. You happy?**

**Marrissa and Talon enter**

**Marrissa: Let's talk shall we?**

**Marrissa, Talon and Zeliska leave.**

**General: Suddenly I'm glad I won't be here. Take care everyone, and watch your back**


	2. Halloween Night

**Jason: Chapter two is here and Halloween is fast approaching I can't wait for it to arrive especially with all the cool horror movies they have been showing on TV. Though it sucks some of the channels they are on they take the good stuff out of the movie and replace the curse words.**

**Victor: I know how come they do that it's not like the kids of today don't know what the words mean. Not to mention the violence, they can see that stuff on TV or from their friends.**

**Mikazuki: Yeah but the horror stuff we have now isn't as good as the classics. Not the remakes they suck.**

**Jason: I agree my dear the classics were good, so what is your favourite horror movie?**

**Mikazuki: Oh it's Friday the 13th, that Jason guy is amazing he rocks.**

**Victor: What? Come on Michael Myers is the best he has never been defeated and always comes back. Plus Jason is slow, Michael can move fast.**

**Mikazuki: Jason has killed more than Michael and doesn't use a stupid kitchen knife, he uses a big machete like a man.**

**Victor: Ah man? Please that guy listens to his momma and even kept her head. That shows Jason is a momma's boy.**

**Mikazuki: At least Jason kicked Freddy's ass unlike Michael who has only killed teenagers.**

**Victor: Jason needed help from a whiny bitch and besides Michael isn't afraid of anything. Unlike you who is scared to tell her parents that she's-**

**Mikazuki: SHUT UP!**

**Mikazuki tackled Victor and began to beat him up.**

**Jason: Wow okay um let's get started I don't own anything of star wars, the DC universe, or General Herbison's two characters Markala and Katalina. Enjoy everyone.**

**Halloween Night**

_Little Creek (Normal pov)_

Outside Jump city was the small town of Little Creek where its citizens were already getting Halloween ready. Many had set up their stores for Halloween and have gotten ready for the long night. The police have also been set up in some of the neighborhoods as well and parts of town knowing that there will be trouble going on. Either with teens or adults drinking, pulling pranks on houses, and causing trouble for everyone who wants to celebrate Halloween.

In the outskirts of town there was the home of Isamu and Rachel Ishida who own a large house and land outside the town. They live near a forest and river where it is far from the city and is quiet just as the two want it. They were currently getting the house ready for a party they were going to have with their old friends. Isamu was dressed in his soul reaper outfit while his wife Rachel was dressed as a sorceress. She had on a long blue cloak that covered her long sleeved black shirt and long pants.

While they set up the food and decorations they had some assistance with the music, courtesy of Ahsoka's friend Prototype who came to assist the adults with their party. Prototype was working with Cyborg to help create several techs that would help the company and the people.

Isamu and Rachel had set up their party in the dining hall which was big enough for their party. Isamu and Rachel knew their guests would arrive soon and had made sure the house was clean and ready for the party.

"All right I think that's the last of it," Isamu had just set down the last tray filled of sausage in the meat section of their food table. The other half was filled with vegetables, fruits, and tofu for Garfield aka Beastboy who despite being older now the others still call him Beastboy. He doesn't like being called Beastboy because of the boy part of the name, but Tara convinced him it was a force of habit like he calls Victor and Grayson still Cyborg and Robin.

Rachel had just finished setting up the decorations and approached her husband, "Finished setting up the decorations now we just have to wait till the others arrive."

"Yep, hey Proto you finished setting up the music?" Prototype was setting up the equipment to play the music across the room.

Prototype was already in his costume. He was dressed up as the Terminator wearing his dark leather jacket and glasses, "Yep, I finished I can't wait for the party to start."

"Just don't try to hit on Hikari this time, otherwise she said she will throw you into a volcano if you do," Rachel reminded Prototype.

Prototype knew Hikari would indeed throw him into a volcano. He had hit on her three times in the past. First time when they met before Dakuripa came, the second time was during the fight against Dakuripa, and the third time came last week when he was helping her around the house, "Yeah yeah I know sheesh she gets more serious than Ahsoka does. Or rather more than you do."

"Whatever just don't do anything to cause any problems," Rachel soon went upstairs to get the songs for Proto to play.

"Sheesh your wife needs to lighten up Isamu," Prototype said as he checked to make sure nothing was going to go wrong.

"She's just worried, tonight Rowan and the others are going out trick or treating, and the last thing she wants is for Rowan to get in trouble like last year," Isamu said remembering how his daughter caused so much damage last year.

"I heard, I still can't believe how much damage someone like her could cause," Prototype said remembering all the damage Rowan caused last year by what Ichiro told him.

"Well let's just hope the others keep her out of trouble, now then let's get the refreshments I left them in the fridge and it's time we get them set up," Isamu said as Prototype followed Isamu into the kitchen to get the drinks.

_Jump City _

Outside the city there was many neighborhoods already starting their Halloween with the trick or treating. Many of the kids from the neighborhood or from the city came for the candy, and came to have fun with all the other kids who came out to trick or treat. There were kids dressed in many different costumes. Some were dressed as witches, ghost, ghouls, vampires, and other monsters. While others were wearing superhero costumes, like Batman, Superman, Wonder woman, Green Lantern, and so on. Some even dressed up as the former teen titans who were very famous in the city for all they have done in the city and outside the city for all the citizens.

Within the kids there were five teenage girls dressed up in their costumes hanging out by a tree. Two were up on the tree while the other three were on the ground as all five watched the kids go around getting candy.

"Okay so let me guess this straight you go door to door and say 'trick or treat' then they give you candy?" Ahsoka asked as the girls minus Katalina explained to her about what to do when one goes out trick or treating.

"Kind of, sometimes there are people who have their lights off to let everyone know they aren't home. But that's just them being jerks saying 'we don't want to be bothered go away' so those are the ones you want to avoid," Mikazuki said as she continued explaining to Ahsoka about Halloween's trick or treating.

"Didn't you egg one of the houses last year because the people there were jerks and didn't give you candy?" Rowan said as she hung upside down using her legs to keep herself from falling.

"Noooo…I did it because those jerks were being mean to the kids and insulted them. So I did what any citizen would have done…I egged their house and scared the crap out of them," Mikazuki said smiling remembering how she almost scared to death the residents who lived in the house, "Good times, fun times."

"You're lucky you were in your soul reaper form otherwise you would have been in big trouble," Arella said who didn't like how her cousin (despite them deserving it) scared the living daylights out of the two couple.

"All right now back to the trick or treating we just go up to the houses, ring the doorbell, say 'trick or treat', and then we get candy?" Katalina wanted to try out the whole trick or treating thing since she never had before and wanted to learn more about it.

"Pretty much, also once your done meet back here and we'll head to the next neighborhood," Mikazuki told the others.

Arella nodded and then turned to her sister, "Remember Rowan you can only eat ten pieces of candy, if you get more candy tonight save them for later."

"I know I know now let's get going and get some candy!" The others agreed as they ran up to some of the other houses separately.

Ahsoka went up to her first house and sighed before ringing the doorbell. The door soon opened and there stood an old lady wearing a witch costume and had a bowel filled with different kinds of candy. Ahsoka then remembered what she was supposed to say and spoke the three words, "Trick or treat."

"Why that's a scary costume dear and I like it here you go," the old lady handed Ahsoka a handful of candy and placed it in Ahsoka's brown bag.

Ahsoka was glad the first house went well and now she had to continue before the others finish, "Thank you and happy Halloween."

"You too dear," the old lady replied a she shut the door while Ahsoka walked down back to the street and saw there were many houses to go.

_One down, only a dozen more to go. _Ahsoka thought to herself as she went towards the next house.

_Downtown_

Ichiro was with Markala as the two jumped over the buildings till they arrived near a bar. Markala could see many different kinds of bikes parked outside the bar. He also saw there were some bikers in the bar and he could hear many of them were rude and weren't nice to the people who were trying to relax at the bar.

"Soooo your first target are these biker guys?" Ichiro asked who seemed unsure if this was a wise idea.

"Why? Don't think I can scare them?" Markala asked.

"It's not that, it's just your costume I doubt would scare them," Ichiro said as he pointed to Markala's costume.

Markala had to admit his costume was indeed not scary and in his mind he thought if he did try to scare them they wouldn't be scared of him. Beating them up wouldn't scare them either, unless he tries it another way.

"Fine I got a better solution, just make sure you're nearby to see it," Markala said as he jumped off the roof and landed on the other side near the bar.

_Uptown _

Ryu and Victor were outside a building where a bunch of teenagers were having a party. Victor noticed while they were getting near the building that some of the teens were at least 19 and 14 years old in the party. He also noticed they had some liquor and drugs in the party. Normally Ryu and Victor would call the cops on them, but Ryu thought maybe he should teach them a lesson before the cops arrive.

"Now remember if any punk tries to run away catch them and make sure they don't go anywhere till the cops arrive," Ryu said as he reminded Victor of his job.

"Got it, just make sure nothing bad happens while you're down there," Victor said hoping his friend wouldn't cause too much damage while at the party.

"No worries just make sure none of them escape," Ryu got off the room and jumped towards the building where he entered through the roof door.

_Outside the city_

Ahsoka had just finished going to seven houses and already she got plenty of sweets. She had gotten several small candies and some chocolate bars, along with a candy apple. Ahsoka hadn't tried some of these sweets she got, but she figures she'll get that chance once she gets back home. Ahsoka went back near the tree where she and the others agreed to meet up. Ahsoka could have continued, but she figured the candy she has would be enough for her, especially since she heard from Ichiro that if you eat too much sweets it can rot your teeth. For Ahsoka she didn't want her teeth to get rotten so she decided to stick with what she's got.

As Ahsoka waited for the others she decided to try out one of her candies, she picked up a chocolate bar and examined it. She un-wrapped the wrapper and sniffed the chocolate. She had to admit she had never smelled anything like the chocolate before. Ahsoka decided to try the chocolate and get it over with. She opened her mouth and took a small piece of the chocolate. Ahsoka chewed the chocolate and soon she tasted the sweetness of the chocolate. Ahsoka's eyes soon widen surprised at how good the chocolate is. Ahsoka began to eat more of her chocolate in bigger bites and taking her time to taste the sweetness of the chocolate till she finished it.

"Enjoying your candy?" Ahsoka looked over and saw Mikazuki coming back with her bag of candies filled "Don't tell me in your universe you guys don't have candy?"

"Well I heard of chocolate in some parts of the galaxy, but no I never tried it before it's so good," Ahsoka went back through her bag to look for another chocolate bar to eat.

Mikazuki grabbed Ahsoka's arm stopping her from looking into her bag, "Whoa there missy wait till we get back home, you don't want to finish them by the time you get home."

"Sorry I guess I can be patient enough to wait till we get home," Ahsoka closed her bag and decided to be patient till she got home to eat her chocolate.

"Good, you don't like the other candy?" Mikazuki said noticing Ahsoka didn't seem interested in her other pieces of candy

"Well I haven't tried them yet, but I think I'll stick with the chocolate bar for now. Are the others almost done?" Ahsoka asked.

"Katalina said she's almost done, as for the twins not sure last time I saw them they went around back to a neighbor's house where they were giving out candy and prizes as well Guess some decided to have a party this year," Mikazuki pointed to one of the houses where there was music and bright lights.

"Wow people really go out on Halloween huh?" Ahsoka said till she heard a very familiar voice.

"Look girls it's the freaks of Jump city," Ahsoka and Mikazuki looked over and saw Jessica along with her friends Amber and Britney all three wearing the same costumes as pop stars.

"Ah great here comes the three stooges Larry, Moe, and Curley," Mikazuki said insulting the three girls.

"What do you three want?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well I was hoping to find Ichiro and invite him to a party I'm throwing at my house, but since he isn't here I take it he finally broke up with a freak loser like you huh?" Jessica said as the other two girls laughed.

"Ichiro and I didn't break up, he's with his friends having a guys' night out and for the last time Jessica leave me and Ichiro alone he said he won't get back with you ever," Ahsoka said mad that Jessica was still trying to get Ichiro and Jessica still calling her a freak. "And the only loser around here is the girl who has a bad taste in fashion who also happens to be you."

The girls even Mikazuki minus Jessica laughed by Ahsoka's comments till Jessica turned to her friends shutting them up. "Shut up you freak at least I'm not dressed like a Goth."

"Well at least this Goth has friends who like me for who I am and not because I'm a rich spoiled brat like you who has friends because of her money," Ahsoka said causing the girls behind Jessica to gasp.

"How dare you, I don't know what Ichiro sees in an ugly freak like you. You're rude, ugly, and you don't have anything I don't have like-"

"Actually caring about someone?" Mikazuki said interrupting Jessica, "I'm sick and tired of you Jessica always insulting people who you think are less important than you. You're not better than everyone, Ichiro loves Ahsoka because she isn't a spoiled brat like you and treats everyone fairly and equally unlike you, you bitch."

Amber and Britney backed away from Jessica knowing she was now pissed off by what Mikazuki said. "What did you call me?"

"Oh I'm sorry did I stutter where it is, you're…a…bitch," Ahsoka was surprised seeing this side of Mikazuki before. She knew she hated Jessica, but didn't think she would see Mikazuki saying what she has been saying about her all this time, "You treat people like crap, you think you're better than everyone, and you even enjoy hurting others. Ichiro would never want a bitch for a girlfriend, he would want a girlfriend who would be selfless and would do anything for someone without asking for anything in return."

Ahsoka smiled by what Mikazuki was saying, she was glad to have friend who was sticking up for her and what she was saying to Jessica. A part of Ahsoka was happy that her friend was saying what she had thought of Jessica, just a small part.

"Why you stupid freak how dare you-"

"Shut up before I stick my foot up your ass," Mikazuki said threatening Jessica who backed away a bit, "Come on Ahsoka let's go," Mikazuki grabbed Ahsoka by the wrist and walked towards the house where the party was while Jessica was cursing them.

Ahsoka was still surprised by what Mikazuki did and said, "Hey Mika thanks for backing me up back there."

"No problem Ahsoka, I was so glad to have finally have been able to say what I've waited years to say. Just wished though I could have done what I said I was going to do and that's stick my foot up her ass," Mikazuki said disappointed that she didn't get to do what she had wanted to do to Jessica for a long time.

"You really hate her that much huh?" Ahsoka said sensing how much Mikazuki really hated Jessica during her outburst.

Mikazuki sighed and nodded, "She hurt my cousins and she insulted my family. Jessica even insulted my mother at one time just to piss me off," Mikazuki said with an angry expression as Ahsoka noticed Mikazuki's hands were clenching, "I really wanted to hurt her and make her pay. But Ichiro convinced me that hurting her wouldn't change anything, that it wouldn't be right, and that I was better than her," Mikazuki smiled and relaxed thinking what her cousin said, "He was right I wasn't like Jessica and I'm glad to have a cousin like Ichiro to look out for me."

Ahsoka smiled and was glad to have a boyfriend like Ichiro. He was kind, he would help those in need of help, and never let his anger get the best of him. Those were some of the many reasons she loved about him and was glad they met.

"All right enough of the mushy talk the night is still young and-" just then the girls heard loud screams coming from the house and saw many kids along with adults running from the backyard in terror. Mikazuki and Ahsoka ran towards the site. They got through the crowd and saw everything was in ruins. The tables were broken in half, the bounce house was blown up, there were papers and cups all over the ground, some of the decorations were in shreds, and there were some adults and kids unconscious.

Ahsoka and Mikazuki checked on the kids and adults to make sure they were okay. To their relief they were fine, but would need to be checked on just in case. They then heard a moan coming from the bounce house. They looked over and got ready thinking it was a bad guy. They saw someone come out of the ruined bounce and were relief to see it was Arella.

Mikazuki and Ahsoka ran over to Arella who they could tell was hurt, "Arella what happened? Where's Rowan?"

Arella didn't say anything, she pointed to the pieces of paper on the ground which by closer examination turned out to be wrappers. Candy wrappers, it was then that Mikazuki's eyes widen in fear knowing what just happened, "Rowan ate more than ten pieces of candy didn't she?"

Arella nodded as she clutched her head which was hurting her a lot. "I saw her eat more than ten and I tried to stop her till she blasted me. I hit the bounce house which fortunately for us it was empty and it blew up. I'm sorry I should have kept a better eye on her," Arella said as she lowered her head ashamed that she didn't keep a better eye on her sister.

"Don't worry about it Arella we all make mistakes. What's important right now is to capture Rowan before she causes any problems," Ahsoka said as both girls nodded and agreed with Ahsoka, "So got any ideas where she could have ran off to?"

The girls then heard more screams and knew that it must have been Rowan. The girls soon took off to find Rowan and capture her before something bad happens.

_Little Creek_

Isamu and Rachel's house was finally ready for Halloween. They're friends Dick Grayson aka Nightwing came to the party dressed as a pirate while Kory aka Starfire came in dressed as a princess with a pink dress. Soon Garfield Logan aka Changeling (beastboy) came into the party in the form of a lion while his wife Tara aka Terra came in dressed as a lion. Then Isamu's sister Hikari came to the party dressed as Frankenstein's wife and Victor Stone aka Cyborg came in dressed up as Frankenstein.

The girls were all happy to see each other and began to talk about what has happened since they've last seen each other while Isamu and the guys were talking to each other as well as Prototype played some music and was trying some of the whine Isamu gave him. Although he couldn't get drunk or full of food, he still had something his former creator gave him. That was the sense of taste which Cyborg has him when he made his body long ago when he came to this new world.

"So how are the kids Robin…sorry Nightwing?" Isamu asked as he corrected himself knowing Dick didn't go by Robin anymore, but as Nightwing.

"Things have been fine. Kori'xen (Starwing), Mar'i (Nightstar) and Richard jr (Ricky nickname). have been doing well in school. Except Kyle keeps getting into fights," Dick said as he told his friends about his kids.

"You told me it was because of a bully problem he has in school right? Haven't you guys talked to the bully's parents?" Victor asked.

"We did and yet the parents blame Star and me because the son said that my son started it. I actually punched the dad when he insulted my son and wife, luckily no charges were pressed thanks to you Isamu which reminds me thanks for erasing the parents memory of what happened," Dick said as he thanked his friend for helping him.

"No problem, still I think that dad deserved for what he did and I guess we know where his son gets his rotten attitude from huh?" Isamu said as the others agreed.

"Well luckily Terra and Brion don't have any problems at school (sigh) I just wish that problem didn't happen at home where they get into arguments," Garfield said remembering how every time he came home his kids would be arguing with each other or nearly destroying the house.

"Don't worry about it BB the same thing happened with Mikazuki and Vic. You just need to talk to them and get them to make peace with the other," Victor said as he gave his friend some advice.

"That and the last time you tried to get them to stop you ended up in pieces courtesy of your daughter," Isamu said smiling remembering how his niece beat up her dad when she was going through her…special time and Vic was messing with her about it. Her dad tried to get involved and Mika accidently beat up her dad.

"She didn't beat me up…I let her get her anger out on me that's all," Victor said embarrassed that his daughter beat him up.

"Dude we all know Mikazuki is waaaay stronger than you…except Hikari of course and that there is no way you let her beat you up on purpose," Garfield said laughing remembering how when he went to visit his friend he saw him in pieces and with bruises. For Garfield it was the best moment of his life since his friend kept laughing at how Garfield was scared of his kids when they buried him by accident.

"I got to admit Cyborg that will never get old, no matter what you say we will always know the truth," Dick said as he also joined his friends in the laughter.

Meanwhile the girls were on the other side talking about the good old days and how things have been since they've last seen each other. Kory was telling the others on how she took her daughters to Tamaran and to also go see her sister Blackfire who was on probation after she got out prison a year ago.

"So she's here on earth then? And you're not worried she would try to turn evil or harm your kids?" Rachel asked concern that Blackfire would harm Starfire's kids.

"At first I wasn't, but then when she got married to Marcus I think she has become less evil than before. Plus my kids do love their aunt and they've managed to have her be less evil when they are around," Kory said remembering how Blackfire is less evil when the kids are around.

"I hope your right Star and I hope your daughters don't end up growing up like her," Tara said worried the girls would end up dying their hair black, wearing the same outfit like their aunt, and have the same attitude as their aunt.

"I wouldn't worry, I bumped into Blackfire last week and warned her if she did anything to harm you or the kids she would have to deal with me," Hikari said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Hikari you have to stop threatening people, especially one of our own. I found out you threaten Ahsoka if she did anything to hurt Ichiro," Rachel said remembering what Ahsoka told her about what Hikari said.

"I wasn't threatening her…I was just saying if she breaks up with him for anything stupid I will pay her a visit…that's not a threat," Hikari said as the others looked at her and continued drinking their drinks, "Hey it's not a threat come on don't ignore me."

_Jump city_

Meanwhile back in Jump city in downtown there was a bar where many of the people there began to leave because of the many bikers that we're arriving. Along with how much trouble they were causing for the people who were there to relax and have some fun.

Inside the bar the bikers were busy drinking so they failed to see a tall humanoid cat creature stand beside them.

"You know what's funny" Markala sneered.

"What?" one of the guys grunted as he turned to Markala. "Nice kitty" he snorted.

"The funny thing is how primitive some humans are" Markala threw a drink in one of the guys face.

Many of the men stopped what they were doing and turned to Markala, "What did you say punk?"

"You heard me," Markala smirked.

"That's it" the bikers stood up but some of the men stopped him.

"And primitive animals' natural senses tell them if they sense danger." Markala grinned

"So?" one of the bikers lifted a snooker cue.

Markala opened his mouth wide and let out a roar that sounded like it should come from an animal five times his size. The wave of sound was focused on the bikers and they felt themselves sliding back.

Eventually the roar stopped and Markala bared his fangs at the bikers, "So which one wants to be my prey first?"

The men sprinted out of the bar to get away from the cat creature. They got on their bikes and took off. Ichiro landed near the entrance of the door and saw Markala coming out of the bar. "So how many did I scare?"

"From the looks of things I would have to say ten men you've scared along with three of the bar tenders," Ichiro told Markala.

"Not bad, still not good enough come on we've got more bad guys to scare and we have little time to waste," Markala jumped up the buildings and went on to find more bad guys to scare.

Ichiro sighed and knew this was to him not going to be a fun night.

_Uptown_

Meanwhile uptown at the party where Ryu found some of the teens had already been arrested or been send to the hospital due to the fear they endured. Ryu and Victor watched from above the roof as they saw the teens being taken away or taking off to the hospital.

"Let's see that's about 30 teenagers I just scared, not bad still might want to raise it a bit just to be on the safe side," Ryu said who examined the area to make sure no teen ran off into the night.

"Dude did you have to lock the doors and knock out the lights? Those kids started freaking out when you did that," Victor said remembering hearing so many screams from the teens after the lights were blown off.

"It's Halloween plus this is for their own good, next time they'll think twice to drink. Especially since I appeared before them as the grim reaper and warned them if they kept drinking, smoking, or doing drugs I would be paying them all a visit soon," Ryu said remembering his threat to the young teens.

"You're a messed up person, so where to next?" Victor asked.

"Let's check to see if there are more parties like these around the area before we go to the prisons," Ryu said as he began to run off the roof toward the next one with Victor right behind him.

**Chapter two is done and I have to say not a bad chapter. I hope everyone likes what happened in the chapter and how it ended. The next one will be unleashed on Halloween so I hope everyone will be patient enough to wait till it arrives. Also Cyborg aka Victor Stone yes named his son Victor but it's Victor Jr. and sometimes they call him Vic for short so nobody gets confused by the name. Also the names I mentioned of the titans are they're real names and for Starfire it's actually Koriand'r or as her alias Kory Anders so everyone doesn't get confused either.**

**Also I hope everyone will enjoy Halloween and what they plan to do on that day. I plan to watch horror movies and help out give candies to all the kids in my neighbourhood. That's if that darn cat doesn't try to steal the candies first. Now then please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative though, if you didn't like the chapter then don't leave any reviews then. Bye and thanks for reading.**

**General: Well it seems Ryu and Markala are having fun, glad to Ahsoka is getting used to your strange world. I'm busy trying to get time off so I can enjoy Halloween. But I don't think so, the Forever Empire does time off. Maybe the Angels might celebrate.**

**Zeliska enters as a vampire.**

**Zeliska: Reckon Jason will like me?**

**General: I'm sure Jason thinks you look lovely.**

**Zeliska: Really? Well I'll see you Doctor General Herbison. I'm off to get my teeth sharpened into fangs.**

**General: Or you could wear false fangs.**

**Zeliska: Nah, by the way your daughter is coming with me, Talon and Marrissa for a girls Halloween night out.**

**General: (Grabs desk for support) she is going out with you three? As what exactly?**

**Carina walks in dressed as a Succubus**

**General: For the love of the Forever Empire that outfit is far too revealing young lady!**

**Marrissa enters with black leathery wings and purple skin, Talon enters dressed as a dark elf.**

**General: You know what? Okay, Carina go have fun with these girls. Go to whatever parties you want, dance with whoever you want and consume inappropriate amounts of sweets and alcohol.**

**Carina: Thanks dad**

**The girls run out.**

**General: I though reverse psychology would work. Oh crumbs they are loose.**


	3. Scariest Halloween ever

**Jason: Chapter three is here and this is the final chapter for the Halloween story which reminds me…HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!**

**Isamu: Happy Halloween indeed I hope this chapter will be long especially if it's the last one.**

**Jason: Of course otherwise it wouldn't be much fun now would it? Also want to thank General Herbison for helping me with the story. Plus to all the people who left reviews for this story thank you.**

**Rachel: I'm actually glad you made a story where we don't have to worry about our kids getting in trouble.**

**Jason: Right of course…I have to go.**

**Jason left the room.**

**Isamu: Huh I wonder why he left.**

**Rachel: Who knows, time to begin Jason doesn't own anything of the DC or Star wars universe, and he doesn't own General Herbison's characters Prototype, Markala, Katalina. He only owns his oc characters.**

**Isamu: Time to begin enjoy everyone.**

**Scariest Halloween ever**

_Outside Jump city (9:00pm)_

Outside of Jump city was a large fancy mansion. There were hundreds of cars outside the mansion and there was a big party going on within the mansion. Inside there were hundreds of teens dressed in their Halloween costumes partying. One of these teens was Jessica who was the host of the party and decided to throw a party in her parent's house while her parents were out on a business trip and wouldn't return till next week.

Jessica was still upset that she got insulted by the two freaks Ahsoka and Mikazuki. She hated that she got embarrassed by those two freaks especially in front of her friends. She hated it and wanted to make the girls pay for what they did.

"Hey Jessica you're not still mad on what those freaks said about you right?" Amber asked worried that her friend was still mad.

Jessica turned to Amber glaring at her, "What do you think?"

Amber was now scared of her friend and hid behind Britney who decided to try and calm her friend down, "Jessica come on you shouldn't let those freaks get to you. They're losers and freaks, we're popular and beautiful, everyone wants to be us even the guys wants us," Britney pointed to all the guys in the party who were indeed cute and did ask the girls out plenty of times. Both Britney and Amber accepted the offers the guys asked from them, but Jessica always turned them down.

"Ichiro is the only guy I want and I still can't believe he would rather go out with a freak rather than someone like me," Jessica said as she poured herself another drink. Jessica had gotten the guys to bring them beer while she got some whine from her dad's liquor cabinet, "I'm rich, beautiful, sexy, and popular. How could he pick a freak like her over me?"

Both Amber and Britney decided not to respond knowing that the real reason they believe Ichiro likes Ahsoka was because she was much nicer than Jessica. In truth Ahsoka was nicer than Jessica, although the girls like being popular and better looking than everyone. But they did wish their friend was nicer and wasn't so mean to them whenever she is angry at something or someone.

Just then a loud scream came from upstairs and many of the teens who were upstairs having some 'alone time' came running down the stairs with some of their clothes on. Jessica confronted one of the girls who came running down the stairs to find out what the problem was, "Hey Mandy what happened?"

"Something just broke through the window and began to attack Brat," Mandy said in a panicking tone. Just then the lights upstairs began to go out. All the teens began to panic when they heard a low moan and footsteps coming towards the stairs. The teens soon saw a dark figure with glowing red eyes approach them.

"Wh-what do you want?" Jessica asked scared by what this thing was.

"I…want…CANDY!" the figure said in a demonic tone as the figured charged at the teens.

_Little Creek (9:10pm)_

Back outside Little Creek in the home of Isamu and Rachel Ishida the former heroes were all watching an old horror movie Victor brought for the heroes to see. Isamu had set up a large screen outside and a projector for the former titans to see. Prototype was setting up the popcorn machine and the table where the drinks were.

"Hey Isamu, how long till you finish getting the movie ready?" Garfield asked who was getting impatient at how long it was taking his friend to set up the movie.

"Shut up, I haven't use this thing in a long time don't rush me," Isamu continued trying to fix the projector which was not working. _Damn this thing was working just this morning._

"Hey while we wait why don't we play a game?" Hikari suggested wanting to help give her brother more time.

"How about we play some arm wrestling contest? In fact I'll take on any one of you," Prototype said who challenged any of the titans to face him.

"I'll take you on Proto," Victor stepped up and accepted Prototype's challenge.

"All right let's do this," Prototype and Cyborg moved the drinks and popcorn away from the table as both men sat down on their chairs and got both their arms on the table. Tara, Garfield, Kory, Rachel, Hikari, and Isamu watched as their friends were going to arm wrestle each other. Dick came over as both men's hands were locked on with the other.

Dick put his hands on both hands and gave the instructions, "Okay you both know the rules and remember no cheating," both men nodded agreeing with Dick, "Ready? Begin."

Both men soon began to use their strength to try and move the other's arm. Victor began to try pushing Prototype's arm down while Prototype did the same with Victor. Both men continued trying to get the win as the others cheered on for both men. Victor soon began to push Prototype's arm down slowly. Hikari, Kory, and Tara cheered for Victor who was now inches away from winning the arm wrestling contest. But then Prototype began to push Victor's arm back as Victor tried to use all his strength to push Prototype's arm back. Prototype however managed to use his own strength before he finally was able to beat Victor.

"Yes I win!" Prototype shouted happy to have beaten Victor.

"Tough break Cy I really thought you were going to beat him," Garfield said surprised that his friend lost.

"Well I did make his body, I just wish though I could have changed his personality a bit," Victor said a bit disappointed he didn't win.

"That's what my creator tried to do and he failed so many times. Ah well so who's next?" Prototype asked wondering who he would face next.

"I'm next," Hikari sat down on the chair and had her arm out ready.

"All right let's go then," Prototype said as he wrapped his hand around Hikari's and got ready to begin.

"Oh boy this is going to end badly for Prototype," Victor said as he moved away from table.

"You said it," Garfield soon moved as well along with Tara, Rachel, Isamu, and Kory.

"All right are you two ready?" Dick asked as both Hikari and Prototype nodded with a look of confident on both competitors, "All right then let's begin."

As soon as Dick Grayson let the competitors begin Hikari used all her strength to quickly push Prototype's arm down and through the table breaking it. The others were surprised it ended faster than they thought it would end. Prototype got up and saw that this arm was missing. He looked over and saw Hikari smirking and had Prototype's arm. Hikari walked over towards Prototype and tossed his arm back to him.

"Looks like I win," Hikari said before walking away. Hikari walked over to Victor and kissed him on the cheek before walking back into the house.

"Damn Victor you got yourself a beautiful yet deadly wife," Prototype said still surprise that Hikari tore his arm off so easily and quickly.

Victor had a smirk on his face and knew Prototype was right, "You have no idea," Cyborg followed his wife back into the house while their friends cleaned up the mess made by Hikari.

_Jessica's mansion (9:15pm)_

Ahsoka, Mikazuki, Katalina, and Arella arrived to the mansion of Jessica. They arrived when they were looking for Rowan when suddenly they heard some loud screams coming near where Jessica lived. They soon arrived to see many cars driving out fast and they saw many people who didn't have cars run out of the mansion. The girls ran into the mansion and saw that it was a complete mess. They saw some people were on the floor in a ball position cradling as they looked traumatized. Mikazuki checked on the teens while Katalina went to try and pick up Rowan's scent which she lost during one of the many places they've looked for Rowan. Meanwhile Mikazuki was outside the door after making sure there was no evidence to show that Rowan did this if the cops come by.

Ahsoka came outside and saw the concern look on Arella's face. Ahsoka knew she was worried about her sister and she knew that she felt responsible for what happened, "Hey Mika you okay?"

"Huh?" Arella snapped out of her thoughts and turned towards Ahsoka, "Oh I'm fine I guess I'm just worried about Rowan."

"Yeah me too, hey listen don't blame yourself these things happen sometimes. We can't always stop them from occurring all the time, even if we have powers," Ahsoka said as she tried to cheer her friend up.

"You sound like my dad, he told me that before and yet I still blamed myself for letting this happen again," Arella said as clenched her fists.

"Again? Wait you mean the first time it was because of?" Ahsoka realized that the first time Rowan went insane with candy was because of Arella.

"Yes…we were out for Halloween last year and mom told us not to eat too much candy. I didn't listen to her and let Rowan eat more than what she was supposed to eat…then the rest I'm sure you can figure out what happened," Arella said as she sat down on the steps ashamed by what happened, "I caused a lot of people to get hurt and now I take my eyes off her for one second…I don't want another repeat of what happened last year. We'll catch Rowan and keep her from harming anyone and herself."

"I have no doubt about that Arella, we'll save her and keep her out of trouble," Ahsoka said confident they will save Rowan.

Mikazuki and Katalina soon came out of the mansion and seemed worried about something, "What's wrong?" Arella asked wondering what was wrong.

"Well we got good news and bad news…the good news is I got a scent and I don't think Rowan is far from here," Katalina said as she informed Arella where Rowan could be.

Arella sighed in relief that they were close on finding Rowan till Ahsoka spoke out something that she noticed, "Wait you said 'a scent' don't you mean Rowan's scent?"

"Nooooo actually that's the bad news…it seems our little sugar rush demon friend may have kidnapped someone during the commotion," Mikazuki explained the bad news.

"Who?" Arella asked almost regretting why she asked.

Katalina handed a picture frame to Ahsoka where the two girls Arella and Ahsoka both looked at it and immediately groaned when they saw who it was. "Of all the people my sister had to kidnap why did it have to be her?" Arella groaned as the picture revealed it to be Jessica.

The girls then heard a loud scream coming nearby. They looked over and saw light and electrical polls being taken down along with car alarms going off. From the looks of things it looks like whatever was causing the damage was heading into the city.

"Come on girls let's go," Mikazuki said as the other girls nodded. Mikazuki took off on foot with Katalina right behind her and Arella carrying Ahsoka as they flew towards the city.

_Construction site (9:20pm)_

At the construction site there was no one around. The entire site was abandoned due to the fact that it was night time and the workers wouldn't come in till the next day. However the front gate was soon destroyed and in came a dark figure carrying what appears to be a female on it's shoulder. The figure climbed to the top of the building and grabbed some chains. Once the figure reached the top the figured tied the woman with the chains and even put what appeared to be a pair of sock into the woman's mouth. The figure looked at the moon and let out a loud yell as the figure grabbed a small bag and chucked down on what was inside the bag, "CANDY!"

"Hey Rowan down here!" the figure looked down and saw four teenage girls all dressed up in costumes, "Listen up if you don't give up by the count of five we're going to go up there and kick your butt till your sane again."

The figure now revealed to be Rowan growled at her friends. Rowan had a crazed look on her face along with chocolate stains. Her costume also had some shreds on it. Part of her skin leg was showing, along with her waist, and her part of her cat ears was gone, "One…two…" Rowan heard the count was starting and she wasn't going to let her fun end so soon.

"Guys shouldn't we try talking to Rowan? I mean threatening to kick her butt seems a little harsh don't you think?" Ahsoka said who didn't want to fight Rowan much less hurt her.

"I agree I mean really how dangerous can she-"

"Look out!" Arella pushed Katalina out of the way as a metal beam landed near where Katalina was. Soon the girls saw more beams heading their way as the girls took cover. Arella and Katalina hid behind a crane while Ahsoka and Mikazuki hid behind truck.

"Does that answer your question Ahsoka? When Rowan is in a sugar rush she's not herself, she'll do anything and I mean anything to get candy. Even if that means hurting people who are close to her," Mikazuki said as a beam landed near them.

"Well how do we stop her? What do we do?" Ahsoka asked as a beam went right through the truck and it came out through the other side between the girls.

"Well first we RUN!" Mikazuki and Ahsoka ran out from behind the truck towards the construction site as they saw Arella use her powers to cover them and Katalina used her powers to drive some of the beams away from Arella too.

Once the girls were inside they were all panting from what just happened. Two of them knew Rowan was bad in her sugar rush, but they never encountered her like that before. "Okay it's official Arella your sister is one fucked up kid," Katalina said as she never encountered anyone like Rowan before, minus her sister but she knew she wasn't like how Rowan was.

"This isn't her, at least the real her, we just need give her this," Arella took out a small piece of candy covered in an orange wrapper.

"What will it do?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'll tell you what it won't do, it won't turn her even crazier," Arella said knowing they have one shot at this otherwise they'll have to use force to stop her sister.

"Okay here is the plan, Arella you and I go distract Rowan" Mikazuki said as she told the others the plan, "Ahsoka, Katalina you two go and save Jessica then get her out. Hopefully once we're done with Rowan we will erase Jessica's memory of who attacked her."

The girls nodded as they went to complete their objectives. Ahsoka and Katalina began to climb the building while Arella and Mikazuki who used her gikongan to separate her soul reaper form from her body. "Take care of my body," Mikazuki ordered the proxy soul in her body to do while she goes to stop Rowan. The proxy soul nodded as she waited for Mikazuki to return.

Rowan continued throwing things below thinking her enemies were still down there. Then she saw two figures appeared behind her. Both were her cousin and her sister. "Rowan last chance stop or else," Arella said as she ignited her powers and Mikazuki took out her sword. She wasn't planning on releasing her zanpakuto but if she has to then so be it.

"Rowan last chance stop now," Mikazuki said as she threatened her cousin who instead of listening used her powers to launch several barrels towards the girls who dodged the barrels.

While this went on Ahsoka and Katalina arrived to where Jessica was. When they got there they saw Jessica had woken up and she was muffling loudly. "Jessica hold on we're going to get you out of here," Ahsoka said as she removed the sock from Jessica's mouth carefully.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Katalina quickly covered Jessica's mouth to keep Rowan from overhearing them.

"Jessica please be quiet we're here to rescue you," Ahsoka said as Katalina used her claws to cut through the chains since Ahsoka left her lightsabers at home.

Once Katalina removed her hand from Jessica's the young teen began talking, "Rescue me? Your friend kidnapped me, ruined my party, traumatized my friends, wrecked my home, and stuffed my sock in my mouth."

"We're sorry it wasn't her fault now please be quiet so we can get you out of here safely," Ahsoka said as Katalina broke through the chains.

"Oh you can help me all right, help me call the police and have that freak locked up for kidnapping," Jessica said as she wiped the dirt from her dress.

"Hey we just helped you, the least you can do is forget about this whole thing," Katalina said a bit mad Jessica was going to turn in their friend.

"I don't care, I'm going to press charges on her and on all of you because I know you were all behind this. Not only that you're going to pay for all the damages you've caused to my house," Jessica said.

"I don't believe you, we rescued you and your going to charge us? Why do you hate us so much?" Ahsoka said in disbelief that this girl who she rescued despite what Ahsoka did she still treated them like garbage.

"I don't have to give you a freak a reason now take me home now so I can call the cops and I will um what," Jessica fell towards Ahsoka who caught her. Ahsoka checked and saw Jessica passed out. She looked over and saw it was Katalina who used her powers to knock out Jessica.

"Don't worry I didn't hurt her, though I wish I did she is so annoying," Katalina said annoyed by Jessica's loud talking.

"Right let's get down then," Ahsoka lifted Jessica and carefully climbed down the building.

Arella and Mikazuki continued dodging the attack from Rowan who was becoming more of a problem. She kept using her powers to either blast her friends or lift things like the metal beams, barrels, or the equipment of the construction workers.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!" Rowan shouted as she continued with her attack.

The girls saw Ahsoka and Katalina were now on the ground. Both nodded knowing it was time to end this. Arella used her powers to bind Rowan's arms while Mikazuki used her flash step to appear from behind Rowan. She slipped her arms underneath Rowan's and had them locked. Arella flew in and placed the small candy into Rowan's mouth. Rowan soon swallowed the candy and began to feel sleepy. Soon Rowan passed out and Mikazuki released Rowan who fell into the arms of her sister.

Arella sighed in relief that it was over and that the night didn't end that badly, "This was way too close."

"I know, come on let's get Rowan to Katalina so we can go erase everyone's memory even Jessica on who attacked them," Arella nodded as both girls flew down to where Ahsoka and Katalina were. Arella handed Katalina her sister while Mikazuki's proxy soul carried Jessica. Mikazuki told the girls to head back to the tower while they took care of the people who saw what happened tonight with Rowan.

_Little Creek (9:30)_

Out of Little Creek Isamu and Rachel were up on their balcony watching the others watch the horror movie. Rachel went inside to look for some more drinks till Isamu came in and the two decided to let their friends enjoy the movie while they enjoyed their time together.

The two looked out in the balcony where Kory held on to Dick's arm scared of the movie, Tara was also scared of the movie and Garfield for Tara held her so she wouldn't be scared even though he was scared too, Hikari on the other hand was enjoying the movie and didn't seem to mind the gore and horror of the movie, but unlike her Victor who had eaten a lot of the food earlier was feeling nauseous. Prototype on the other hand yawned since he wasn't scared by the movie, but did enjoy seeing how the others seemed scared.

Isamu wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and held her close. He kissed her on the cheek as both couple smile, "Hope this Halloween for you Rachel was better than last year."

"Not really," Rachel turn around to face Isamu and kissed him on the lips. Both continued kissing till Rachel broke the kiss, "It's better than last year."

Isamu smiled and kissed his wife again, "Happy Halloween Rachel."

"Happy Halloween Isamu"

_Titan's tower (9:55pm)_

Ichiro and Markala were at the tower eating their pizza in the common room, while waiting for the others to finish. Markala had just finish scaring almost 60 bad guys the last few hours since Ryu and him began their bet. Markala was very confident he would win his bet and would be enjoying seeing Ryu clean up the tower.

"Man I wish Ryu and Vic hurry up and get here so I can go back to the tower when Ahsoka comes back," Ichiro said who was growing impatient at how long his two friends were taking.

"Relax Ichiro I know you want to be sure Ahsoka had a good time tonight, but you need to be patient," Markala said as he used his finger claw and took a piece of pepperoni from his pizza and put it in his mouth, "I'm sure they won't be long."

On cue Ryu and Victor arrived, "Hey guys what took you so long?" Ichiro asked.

"Sorry Ryu wanted to make sure he didn't miss anyone he didn't scare," Vic said as he sat down and took some of Ichiro's pizza, "So how did you two do?"

"Not bad, Markala scared a lot of people around 60, how about you guys?" Ichiro asked.

Before Ryu and Victor could respond Arella, Mikazuki, and Katalina soon came in and they looked very tired. "Hey girls, how was your night?"

The girls didn't say anything but just groan. Katalina landed on the couch while the girls went over to the kitchen. The guys could see the girls seemed bothered by something and noticed that Rowan and Ahsoka were missing, "Um guys where's Rowan and Ahsoka?" Ichiro asked.

"Ahsoka should be in her room while Rowan is sleeping…we had a long day," Arella said as she poured herself some tea.

"Oh okay guess I'll go see how she's doing then…night guys," Ichiro walked out of the room to go see Ahsoka and see how her first Halloween went.

"Hey mind if I go check on Rowan?" Markala asked.

"Sure just don't wake her up she's had a looooooong night," Mikazuki said as Markala got up and walked out of the room.

Once he left Arella turned to the guys, "So who won the bet?"

"Oh well no one actually," Victor said as the girls looked at him confused by what he said, "Ichiro said they scared 60 while Ryu and I scared 60 as well. So it's a tie."

"I see interesting," Mikazuki said smirking as Ryu and Vic seemed worried.

"What are you up to?" Ryu asked.

"Oooooh it's nothing I am up to, just that our friend Rowan may have scared more than you guys…like say 66 people," Mikazuki said smirking as Arella and Katalina who poked her head out realized what Mikazuki was saying and going with this, "Since that's the case it seems we the girls win."

"Whoa hold on this bet was between Markala and me, not you girls," Ryu said.

"True, but since there has to be a winner I guess that means it will be us the girls," Mikazuki said as Katalina and Arella agreed.

"Vic help me out here," Ryu said as he turned to Victor who had disappeared. _Traitor. _

"Well Ryu it looks like it's unanimous tell Markala that tomorrow we expect you two to get to work," Mikazuki grabbed her cup of tea and walked towards the door with Arella and Katalina, "Night."

Ryu sighed and knew he wasn't getting out of this. _Worst Halloween ever._

_Ahsoka's room (10:10pm)_

Ahsoka had gotten out of her Sith costume and had taken a nice long shower. Ahsoka soon came out of the shower wearing blue pajama pants along with a white tube top. As she got out she saw Ichiro on her bed sleeping. Ahsoka walked over towards the bed and laid down next to Ichiro. She hugged his arm and leaned forward to kiss him.

"Good night Ichiro," Ahsoka said as she closed her eyes and was glad her first Halloween was one she liked, and would never forget.

**The story has ended but don't worry there will be another holiday short special. One which I'm sure everyone will like especially what I plan to do for the heroes and heroines. Also thanks again to General Herbison for assisting me with the story I appreciate it.**

**I also want to thank again those who left me reviews for the story. Thanks again and please leave some reviews on what you thought of the chapter. Nothing negative please. Goodbye, take care, and happy Halloween.**

**General: Ah I love Halloween. Sadly I am unable to enjoy it due to extenuating circumstances. The Forever Empire was called to a formal dinner with the Dark Angels. Yeah that got cancelled but I'm stuck here till Tuesday.**

**Zeliska: Cheer up you can celebrate with us.**

**General: You as a vampire, my daughter as a Succubus, Marrissa as a demon and Talon as a dark elf. What am I supposed to do? I am your therapist, Carinna's father, Marrissa's guardian and Talon's commanding officer.**

**Marrissa: Take a deep breath, and try dressing up. You might have fun.**

**General: I'll be right back.**

**I run out the door**

**Talon: What will an uptight military guy dress as?**

**Carinna: I think I know.**

**The lights go off. The organ starts playing.**

**I enter dressed as the Phantom of the Opera**

**Marrissa: Let's go. I have a lot of children to scare.**

**General/Phantom: Happy Halloween everyone.**


End file.
